Tropitude
by Pandi74
Summary: Charlie fait face à la tropitude de sa vie. Attention: Charlie/Don Slash


_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Paring: Charlie/Don Attention Slash_

_Classement: NC-17 (à cause de la relation sous-entendue, mais rien d'explicite)_

_Résumé: Charlie se met à penser un peu trop_

**Tropitude**

Une énième bière à la main pour oublier, les pensées de Charlie s'envolèrent vers une autre époque de sa vie. Une bière, un verre de whisky, une nouvelle bière, un nouveau verre de whisky, pour oublier la petitesse de sa vie, voire la nullité de son existence. Comment rivaliser avec son grand frère, lorsque celui-ci est un digne membre des forces de l'ordre des États-Unis? Un fier représentant du bureau fédéral d'investigation? Un homme droit, qui allie force de caractère et force physique. Un héros, comme il ne s'en fait plus. Un grand frère, dans tous les sens du mot.

Charlie replongea le nez dans son verre et, en même temps, vers ce passé qu'il tentait d'oublier. Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait se rappeler. Ces souvenirs ne lui appartenaient pas, on les lui avait racontés puisqu'à cette époque le développement de sa mémoire se complétait lentement, son cerveau étant en pleine croissance. Ses pensées ne se limitaient qu'au présent. Pas de tourments, pas d'inquiétudes. Rien. La vie dans sa plus simple expression.

À sa naissance, la mère de Charlie s'inquiéta du fait qu'il pesait à peine cinq livres. Un bébé bien trop menu. Bien trop fragile pour que son grand frère puisse le prendre et si minuscule pour faire face à la dureté de l'existence. Sa mère le gava un peu trop et, au bout quelques mois, il devint un bébé un peu trop dodu. Don lui donna le surnom de «joufflu», puisque le bébé se trouvait à être un peu trop rond. Le grand frère constata que le bébé ne pouvait pas parler, pas marcher et donc pas jouer et qu'en plus, il se trouvait à être aussi un peu trop braillard. Bref, bien trop inutile aux yeux de Don. Une poupée en couche qui demandait un peu trop d'attention et qui ne servait à rien.

Les mois et les années passèrent et le bébé devint un enfant. À quatre ans, il vécut sa première déception dans ce monde trop cruel. Le plus lointain de ses souvenirs et il y repensait encore bien trop souvent malgré les années écoulées. Charlie était bien trop petit pour pouvoir suivre son frère lorsque ce dernier partait faire du vélo avec ses amis. À six ans, Don le trouvait encore bien trop faible pour jouer au baseball avec ses copains. Et malheureusement, il affichait un sourire un peu trop mignon aux yeux de la tante Aline, qui lui donnait sans cesse des becs en pincettes.

L'adolescence marqua une nouvelle étape dans la vie de Charlie. Il accepta difficilement de voir son frère partir et s'engager dans la police. Il devint un peu trop rebelle au goût de ses parents. Un peu trop insolent selon l'avis de ses professeurs, alors qu'il aimait l'école et les mathématiques par-dessus tout. C'est d'ailleurs à cette même époque qu'il commença à garder ses cheveux un peu trop longs, donnant vie à ses mèches bien trop bouclées. La crise d'adolescence se termina, laissant place à un jeune adulte trop exigent envers lui-même et beaucoup trop perfectionniste.

Lorsqu'il commença à travailler comme consultant pour le FBI, son attitude changea radicalement. Son attitude trop ouverte envers les autres devint trop renfermée. Il voulut devenir trop performant et se retrouva rapidement trop débordé pour prendre le temps de savourer la vie et de voir ses amis. Sa nature trop douce ou trop bonasse disparut, laissant dans son sillage un homme trop aigri. Comme quoi, être trop intelligent n'aide en rien pour affronter la vie. Malgré toutes ses connaissances, il ne parvenait pas à inventer l'équation du bonheur ou de l'oubli.

Charlie refusait de l'admettre, mais la trop dure réalité de sa vie l'affectait au plus haut point. Sa vie tracée d'une droite bien trop rectiligne pour pouvoir se permettre quelques folies. Il buvait trop pour tenter d'oublier que l'on peut être trop malheureux, que parfois on peut trop aimer quelqu'un, bien au-delà d'un amour trop fraternel et si mal vu. Il s'isolait donc, pour éviter de vivre un rejet trop douloureux. Mais que pouvait-il espérer de la part d'un frère trop observateur? Et qui surtout le connaissait bien trop?

Sa journée de travail terminée et sachant que son père serait absent pour la soirée, Don décida d'aller rendre une visite surprise à son petit frère. Il se tourmentait beaucoup trop à son sujet, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il tentait de se convaincre que son anxiété reposait sur des bases rationnelles, comme il s'inquièterait aussi envers n'importe lequel des consultants travaillant pour le F.B.I. À quoi bon jouer les dupes, il ne parvenait même pas à se persuader lui-même, alors comment réussir à convaincre une autre personne?

— Bonsoir Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— 'Soir Don, je réfléchis sur la tropitude de ma vie.

— Et c'est quoi?

— C'est trop.

— Trop?

— Je suis un trop, je vis pour le trop, répondit Charlie en ouvrant une autre bière.

— Je croyais que tu vivais uniquement pour les maths?

— C'était avant de réaliser trop de choses.

— Combien t'as bu de verres ? questionna Don en jetant un regard aux bouteilles de bière vides et au 26 oz de whisky à moitié plein.

— Ça t'étonne si je réponds: Trop!

— Pas vraiment. Tu m'expliques?

— Les femmes sont trop. Trop belles, trop douces, trop gentilles, trop serviables, trop romantiques, trop sexy, trop…

— OK, t'as une peine d'amour. Tu aimes trop une jeune femme et elle t'a plaqué?

— Les hommes, eux, ne sont pas assez ou jamais assez. Pas assez musclés, pas assez forts, pas assez grands, continua Charlie sans répondre à son frère.

— OK.

— Donc, j'aurais dû être un pas assez, mais moi je suis un trop depuis que je suis bébé. Toi-même, tu me trouvais trop joufflu, trop petit, trop faible.

— C'est normal, t'es mon petit frère.

— Je voulais aller avec toi, je voulais te suivre partout. Je voulais être avec toi.

— Je sais, mais t'étais trop jeune.

— Tu vois! Toi-même, tu admets que je suis un trop.

— Enfin, t'étais pas assez vieux.

— On m'a toujours traité comme une fille.

— Charlie, commença Don en s'agenouillant devant son frère, pour moi, t'es un homme. Un vrai. Avec tout ce qui vient avec. Ne doute jamais de toi. Le seul trop qu'il y a entre nous, c'est que je t'aime un peu trop. Et si je t'le dis ce soir, c'est parce que tu as trop bu.

— Je suis désolé Don, j'te dérange avec mes histoires, continua Charlie sans vraiment comprendre la portée des paroles de son grand frère.

— Tu ne me déranges jamais. Ce qui me dérange, c'est de savoir que tu peux le croire. As-tu compris ce que je t'ai dit?

— …

— Charlie, laisse ta bière.

— J'ai pas encore assez bu.

— Tu vois, toi aussi tu peux être un pas assez, même si ce soir je pense que t'as vraiment trop bu. Laisse ta bière. Je vais t'aider à monter. Tu vas aller dormir. On en reparlera demain.

— Tu sais, j'voulais seulement être un peu plus grand afin de pouvoir te suivre.

— Me suivre? Me suivre où?

— Avec mon vélo, mais j'étais trop petit, reprit le mathématicien, toujours plongé dans son monde.

— Charlie, ça fait des années. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus trop petit. Tu peux me suivre partout. Et puis, t'es devenu consultant pour le F.B.I., ce n'est pas n'importe quoi!

— Partout? Répéta Charlie, surpris.

— Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne?

— J'en ai assez d'être le petit frère, un peu trop gêné et dérangeant. Je veux être moi. N'être, ni trop, ni pas assez.

— C'est pas ce que je pense de toi, bébé. Je ne te vois jamais assez et en même temps, j'ai un peu peur de trop vouloir te voir et te toucher.

— Trop me toucher? Tu ne peux pas trop me toucher.

— Si Charlie, je t'aime un peu trop ou, si tu préfères, d'une façon pas assez fraternelle aux yeux du reste du monde. Je suis assez direct pour que tu comprennes? Mes paroles ont-elles réussi à atteindre ton cerveau malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui l'entourent?

— Si, et je vais te répondre que le monde n'a qu'à fermer les yeux, Don, car pour la première fois ce soir, j'ouvre les miens en même temps que mon cœur.

Don s'avança lentement, hésitant encore et luttant contre sa raison et l'amour qui envahissait son cœur. Ce dernier sentiment l'emporta finalement et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son frère, l'effleurant à peine. Charlie passa sa main dans la chevelure de son aîné et appuya fermement contre celle-ci, rendant toute fuite impossible. Il se mit à approfondir le baiser.

— Vaudrait mieux ne pas trop parler, reprit Don en reprenant son souffle.

— T'as raison, mieux vaut agir.

Don se leva, entraînant son jeune frère à sa suite. Malgré son état d'ivresse plus qu'avancé, Charlie comptait bien en profiter. Une nuit à se découvrir, une nuit à s'aimer et une nuit entière pour se prouver que, dans la vie, rien n'est jamais trop. Ils avaient déjà perdu bien trop de temps en se voilant la face mais d'un autre côté, ils leur en restaient encore bien assez. Don s'occupa si bien de l'anatomie de Charlie qu'à leur plus grand plaisir, le petit frère du bas prouva qu'il ne devait en rien jalouser son aîné. Il se trouvait bien assez grand pour fournir un plaisir en tout point partagé.

Le lendemain matin, Charlie se réveilla avec un formidable mal de tête. Il regrettait d'avoir trop bu et se sentait aussi solide qu'à bord d'un bateau lors d'une violente tempête. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Pourquoi Don dormait près de lui? Pourquoi leurs deux corps se retrouvaient-ils nus? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant cette nuit? Quelques heures lui manquaient. Il se souvenait d'avoir pris quelques verres, d'avoir vu Don apparaître devant lui mais ensuite, le néant. Il ressentait un certain inconfort au niveau d'une partie relativement intime de son anatomie. Comme si quelque chose en avait forcé l'entrée. Et la seule autre personne avec lui actuellement se trouvait à être celui qu'il aimait en silence depuis si longtemps. Charlie se mit à bouger un peu, ce qui réveilla son grand frère.

— Bon matin Charlie. Inutile que je te demande comment tu vas, avec tout ce que tu as bu hier, ta tête doit être au bord de l'explosion.

— Don, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?

— Tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de ce que l'on s'est dit hier?

— Pas vraiment. Je devrais?

— Oui, je dois savoir si tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit. Sinon, c'est inutile que tu tentes de te souvenir de cette nuit.

— J'ai fait une bêtise?

— Pas à mes yeux.

— Est-ce que… Enfin… Toi et moi, on n'aurait pas…

— N'aie pas peur des mots, petit génie.

— Ma force c'est les maths, pas le dialogue.

— Je sais. Mais moi aussi je ne suis pas très fort en dialogue, on risque d'avoir un sérieux problème.

— T'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Tu ne l'as même pas posée.

— Est-ce qu'on a fait l'amour?

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. Oui, cette nuit, tu t'es offert à moi, après m'avoir avoué ton amour. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

— J'ai comme un vague souvenir.

— Tu regrettes?

— Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne pas me souvenir de notre première nuit. Il va falloir remettre ça.

— Tu me rassures. J'ai bien cru que tu voudrais tout arrêter. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle et laisse à mon pauvre cœur le temps de retrouver un rythme normal.

— OK.

Malgré tout, Charlie ne remplacerait cette nuit contre rien au monde, même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'un mal de tête, face à la vérité et l'expression de sentiments profondément enfouis depuis de nombreuses années? Ils devraient maintenant tous les deux faire preuve de finesse, mentir un peu à tout le monde afin de tenir cachés leur folie, leur amour et leur bonheur.

— Tu sais Don, dans tes bras, je ne suis ni trop, ni pas assez. Je suis juste comme il faut, juste à ma place.

— Je suis bien content de te l'entendre dire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Tu sais, à propos de tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir?

— Quoi, murmura Charlie. J'en ai tellement dit…et je ne me souviens pas de tout.

— Tu n'es pas le seul homme à donner dans l'excès et à être un trop. Moi aussi, j'le suis.

— Toi?

— Oui, je travaille trop pour prendre le temps de vivre. J'exige un peu trop de tout le monde. Je t'aime aussi beaucoup trop et cette nuit, j'ai réalisé bien trop de choses.

— Je t'aime Don.

— Je t'aime aussi Charlie. Rendors-toi, petit frère. On rattrapera le temps perdu lorsque tu seras plus en forme. Quoi que cette nuit, tu n'avais vraiment rien à envier à personne, c'est moi qui t'le dis!

— Mmmm, répondit Charlie en sombrant une fois de plus dans le sommeil, bien à sa place, aux creux des bras de son amant. Promis.

**_Fin_**


End file.
